The Reason Why Kakashi's always late
by yuki san1
Summary: Lets have a look at why Kakashi is always late...Little preveiw below.


"Damnit! Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto growled and continued his pacing.  
  
"Stop that Naruto! If you keep doing that, you'll pace a whole into the floor!" Sakura's eye twitched with mild annoyance.  
  
"She's right." Sasuke muttered while looking away as Sakura flashed him a beaming smile.  
  
"What did you say Sasuke bastard?!" Naruto stomped over to where Sasuke was currently sitting.  
  
"You heard me dobe."  
  
"Arg!" Naruto's cry of frustration could be heard from a mile away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kakashi's alarm clock went off at 11:50 in the morning. He had told his students to meet him in the training field at 12:00 sharp and to not be late.  
  
He silently began walking down the sidewalk, he had a destination, and he would not let anyone stop him from going there. Eventually a sign rose over his head, and it said, "Barber Shop." He stopped at the entrance to the building, and after a moment's pause and made sure no one saw him, went in.  
  
"Oh, hey Kakashi! A little early aren't you?" A woman came from behind a small desk.  
  
Kakashi looked around the small store. It's walls here a nice creamy white color, and embedded into the walls were flower designs. There were four chairs and five sinks. Four behind the four black leather chairs. While another resided further away from the others.  
  
Mirrors were put throughout the entire place, this was a barber salon. The checkered tile pink floor was worn looking. This place had been around for years. And ever since they had opened, he had come to it.  
  
"Well, I have to meet my team, so please take your time."  
  
The woman lead Kakashi to a chair that was in front of a sink. He sat down and when he was comfortable, she leaned the chair backwards a bit, so just his silver hair was over the edge of the sink.  
  
"So what kind of Shampoo today?" Asked the woman.  
  
"Hm...Better make it..."Wild Cherry"." Kakashi said after thinking.  
  
"Any particular reason as to why that kind Kakashi?" The woman asked as she retrieved the requested shampoo.  
  
"Just wanted a change from the regular "Peachy Hair" I suppose..." Kakashi smiled as she rinsed his hair and began to lather his silver mane with the said shampoo.  
  
"Ah...Just like heaven." Kakashi muttered as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his hair being washed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"It's 12:30! Geeze, can't he ever be on time?!" Naruto sat down impatiently, still waiting for his sensei to arrive.  
  
"Naruto, you should know by now that Kakashi-sensei is never on time." Sakura said as she rubbed her temples, feeling the beginnings of a migraine.  
  
"Shut up dobe."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled, anger rising in his voice again.  
  
"Fine dead-last."  
  
"Stop calling me names SASUKE BASTARD!"  
  
"Then shut up."  
  
Naruto huffed and then began to think of a smart reply. But when he could find none, he said instead, "Do you think Kakashi tells the truth when he tells us his excuse for being late?"  
  
"You don't honestly believe him do you?" Sakura gaped at his stupidity if he did.  
  
"Well...some of his excuses sound real." Naruto said, trying to sound convinced.  
  
"Like the time when he said a dog chased him into the forest and a gang of midgets tried to steal his come come paradise volumes?" Sakura asked, giggling at just trying to image Kakashi running from little people.  
  
"Well...No..."Naruto said.  
  
"Or the time when he said a fire had started on his block and he had to rescue every body in it, including the cat?" She asked again.  
  
"Er...No..."  
  
"Or how about the time He said Iruka-sensei chased him for an hour while trying to cut his hair?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"Or the time when-." Sakura started the question.  
  
"Kakashi said he was jogging through the forest to get to the training spot when he accidentally bumped a little old woman and then she chased him waving her little cane trying to hit him?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Actually..." Naruto beamed with assurance, "no..."  
  
Sakura would have anime fell but she was already sitting.  
  
"Or how about..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ah... A little trim couldn't hurt eh Kakashi?" The woman smirked at the horror stricken face he showed her.  
  
"Just kidding Kakashi." She giggled.  
  
Kakashi pouted, but you couldn't see it due to his mask covering his face. But somehow the woman could tell he was when he said, "You're so mean. I don't know why I come here when evil little lady's try to shave off my beautiful long silver hair...which I like the length of it thank you very much."  
  
The woman glanced at the store clock.  
  
"Well, it's 1:25 now, see you tomorrow Kakashi."  
  
Kakashi sighed heavily and got up off his favorite chair and began to walk out the door.  
  
"Bye!" The woman waved goodbye. And she didn't realize something important until his silhouette was completely out of sight.  
  
"Hey...He didn't pay his check!" The woman shook her head, knowing he'd pay it tomorrow, and sat behind her desk once again, reading the book she was before her favorite customer came in.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Welcome Kakashi!" The owner of the store said with glee.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Same thing today?"  
  
"Yes, and be light with the polish." Kakashi said as he sat down on another chair and took off his gloves.  
  
"Sure thing Kakashi." Another woman sat across from him, and pulled out her tools for his hands.  
  
The woman began to file his nails short, and after she was done with that task she began to use a special polish that made sure that the nail would be made stronger than before.  
  
And after that, Kakashi walked over to the other side of the building. Sat down again, and looked around as he set his foot up on the table and waited for a different woman to give him a pedicure.  
  
He looked around the place. It was a bright blue with a light on the ceiling, and the rotating fan moving around causing the air to move. The floor was wooden. Twelve desks were set up with chairs behind each of them.  
  
And after the girl was done with one foot, he simply removed his foot and placed the other one where the previous had been.  
  
And eventually that was done.  
  
"Er...Kakashi?" The girl who gave him a manicure addressed him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's 2:00, shouldn't you be uh...training you little ones now?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, and before you or me either forget, please pay the bill now."  
  
"Ah, demanding are we?" Kakashi asked as he got the money out of his jounin pocket.  
  
"Well, last time you forgot and didn't pay it until a week later and had to give me a lot of money, so I'm doing you a favor."  
  
"Taking everything I have, money just don't grow on tree you know." Kakashi said as he walked to the exit.  
  
"Yes it does, and bye Kakashi, come back soon!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Or the time when-." Sakura ranted on.  
  
"Enough already!"  
  
Sasuke smirked in amusement.  
  
"He probably just sleeps in."  
  
"I bet he doesn't have an alarm clock at all." Naruto stated.  
  
"Yah, me too." Sakura said. Then they both looked at Sasuke expectantly.  
  
Sasuke stared at them both before asking, "What?"  
  
"Don't you think so Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Yah...me too..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kakashi's stomach ached. He was hungry.  
  
"Ah...some food would be nice." Kakashi decided. And so he ate.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Arg, what time is it Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I'd say about... 2:45..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After he ate his fill, Kakashi began walking towards the training field slowly. Very, very slowly.  
  
It took him about twenty minutes when it could have taken ten.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Kakashi-sensei, you're LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.  
  
"Well, the lady who did my laundry forgot to put it in my drawers so I had to look for them. And when I finally did find them...they were all crinkled. So I had the lady come over and iron, and then I put them on and left when I thought I saw a tornado but it was just a-."  
  
"LIAR!" They both screamed.  
  
And Kakashi smiled. 'They have no idea abut what I do.' After chuckling to himself, he told them what their next assignment: to baby sit.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(AN: Uh...Hello...I personally think that this was kinda funny. –giggles- but could you please review and tell me what you think? Byes! ==) 


End file.
